Conventional computing devices provide several ways for enabling a user to interact with them. For example, a user may utilize a capacitive touch screen device to interact with a computing device. It is pointed out that there are varying capacitive sensing technologies that are used in conjunction with conventional touch screen devices. However, the differing capacitive sensing technologies may include one or more optical issues that degrade the viewing pleasure of the touch screen user.